A Dragon Curse
by TokyoPocketDoll
Summary: A spell sealed until the dragon found true love 10 years later Lucy Heartfillia a stable girl ends ups captured by him...but something blossoms..Love.What happens when she has to go back to take care of dying Gray,Hunter Loke and his vicous ways set out for the misunderstood Dragon,Will she be able to stop him,NaLu all the way hints of Gruvia and Gerza,Beauty&theBeast with a twist
1. Loke and the bandits

Hey Guys;),WAAAH This is my Nalu(Fangirl scream)story  
Natsu:*coughs*Contain yourself ! Me: Shoosh you!Just for that your doing it !(evil smile) Natsu:Noooo please,Please don't make me! Me:3...2... Natsu:Psht(rolls eyes) Me:FUCKING 1! Natsu: TokyoPocketDoll does not own Fairy Tail or any of the below characters,they are owned by the Honourable Hiro Mashima...but ow how she wishes she did own it.. Me:(Death glare) Natsu: Enjoy reading:D  
_

Chapter One:Captured

(Dream)

"Lucy!" Gray screamed the rain gushing down violently,his limping figured became smaller and smaller as I was thrusted even higher from the ground.I wept even loader "I'll come back Gray,I promise !I promise!" I screamed extending my the dainty body disappeared completely.I sobbed deeply now,feeling a pain right in the pit of my stomach."Lucy..." A deep,dark voice growled.I froze not daring to cry a tear more.I slowly gathered the courage to stiffly creek my head over my heart stopped.I stared into gigantic fiery,bloodshot red eyes practically burning with slit pupils that hitched my breathe.I could suddenly hear my own heartbeat thumping against my eardrums getting loader and a swift haze,everything went yelling my name were the last things ringing in my head softening and fading into darkness.

(End of Dream)

Lucy's eyes shot open waking up in a cold sighed and got up,from the rockingchair she had slept didn't sleep in her bed anymore since she was scared something could happen to was her childhood bestfriends,since her parents died,they were all each other needed to take care of Gray since he was really sick for 9 years didn't want to ask what had happened since she knew it hurt to recall bad set of to the kitchen to make breakfast,"Guess I'll have to go to Mira's" she thought staring into the empty grabbed a sticky note and wrote that she was on her way to buy groceries.

She threw over her blue smock dress and messily braided her hair to the grabbed her black hood and left the jogged next door to Juvia's house to ask her to watch Gray for 10 minutes."I-I-I'd love to watch him!"Juvia said pressing her hands against her chest."Ok well,I'll only be gone for 10 minutes,Juvia...don't try anything!"Lucy remarked knowing how Juvia had a crush on Gray ever since she layed eyes on him."Yes,yes!Now go on take as much time as you like !" Juvia retorted shoving Lucy walked slowly over too Mira's tavern,but halted in her footsteps when she saw a jet-black horse followed by white ones pull up infront of the Tavern."Loke..."she thought of all the people she knew,she hated him with a was the practical ,rude,boastful,head of the hunting deputy and unsympethetic,violent...but worst of all..."Looking mighty fine today,Lu-chan"He slurred,but most of all he the hots for Lucy.

"How the hell did he see me from so far!"She thought rolling her were about a mile away,the only reason she could see him was because she had practically 90 times better eyes sight than an average human,which would explain her big round eyes,but not too the rest of his gang hootered. It was Levy,Gajeel and ticked Lucy off too Levy being as slut,Gajeel being a drunkard and Zeref being a phsycopath .Just then a fancy wagon pulled up next to Lucy,"Your Erza's friend,I recall" A handsome young gentleman said."Ezra's one lucky girl,The Mayor's got the hots for her for sure !"Lucy inwardly giggled thinking to herself."Yes sir!" Lucy said softly giving a little curtsy."Please,call me Jellal (Gerard)!,Would you like a ride I was on my way to the Tavern too...uum..." He politely gestured blushing a beetroot red."Something for Ezra, "Lucy nodded now turning even more red."I wish I had a boy..."she thought as they rode of too the saloon,soon she'd find him...

-End of Chapter-


	2. Payback,and a nighmare come true!

Here's chapter 2 !Don't worry guys I took time and checked the grammer 10 times XD!

We finally arrived at the saloon,a mixture of alcohol and cheap perfume filled the I walked in the very first table to catch my eyes was Loke and his was sitting on Gajeel open-legged,and tugging on his shirt while whispering some weird things in his ears,Zeref was throwing knifes at the dart-board almost hitting someone in the head and Loke was gulping down some beer it disgustingly dripped down his chin all over his dirty green sense of security soon disappeared after Jellal told me he was going to find Erza.I walked as calmly as possible to the counter were Elfman was incharge since Mira probably had the day off.

Ignoring the fact that Loke was eyeing my behind was a difficult fact since I felt like turning around and slapping the daylight out of him but I stayed cool,Until ofcourse he grabbed my arm roughly tossing me against the wooden wall pinning my arms down,his breathe smelling horrible,I felt like puking."Loke,get the hell of me !" I screamed."C'mon,Luce don't be so boring..have a little fun...all you do is sit around and take care of that cripple bastard,fending to his every wish...Like a cow,your much better than that Lu-chan.." he slurred dragging his long tongue against my cheek,tears started filling my eyes,how dare he say that I didn't care what he thought of me,but how dare he say that to Gray!?

Gray would never force anything on me,he's like a brother too me.I do this out of my heart,I love what I do because I know that what I'm doing is right,taking care of someone that needs help.I wasn't sad that the Hunting Master thought of me as a servant I was mad of what he thought of Gray !_Cripple,when I'm done he'd be cripple_!I shot my eyes open revealing,piercing chocolate brown orbs stinging with fury and with one swift movement I kicked him right in the family jewels,he let go howling in pain crouching down,I walked away proudly drying my damp eyes."Say anything about Gray again..." I started placing my basket on a velvet stool,he shot up attempting to come at me before Erza stepped on the scene,everybody and I mean everybody froze in their tracks."Loke,just what do you think your doing ?" She asked lifting off her hat.

Erza was the town's one and only counciler,Her long scarlet hair always tied up in a high-pony tail."This doesn't concern you,**Whore..**"It must have been that beer because nobody and I mean nobody who ever treasured their life ever said that to her."Pardon?" Erza snarled snaking her whip on the ground."Why don't you go scurry of to Money bags...We all know that your just a object to his royal-ass..C'mon Erza run along to pretty boy..I bet he's waiting for you- ?" He barked coldly smashing the mug on the ground,pieces of glittering glass danced on the floor but was cut of by a clean slap across his spewed from his mouth,he coughed attempting to wipe the blood from his lip when a whip lashed his knees knocking him to the ground."What in the hell's wrong with you?" Erza scolded sternly with a tone sharp enough to startle a bear.

He was about to grab his pocket knife when Jellal finished the attack of with a finishing blow to the stomach knocking him lights out."Erza,are you okay?" Jellal panicked hugging her blushed pushing him away dusting herself off keeping up her tough personality."I'm fine,thanks Jellal" she reassured.I was glad all of that was over as I gladly covered the goods with a checkered napkin."_Good thing I bought enough to last a month,Loke won't be happy when he wakes_ _up"_I thought as I opened the door to the cottage putting down the basket of supplies."Gray,I'm back!" I called throwing down my hood on the woolly couch."Outside,Lucy!"Gray replied sounding very lively today.I sped out the back door to see Gray laying on the lap of an ecstatic Juvia they layed on a perfect spot of blossoming green grass, they looked so happy together...

A dark shadow suddenly arose,covering the ears must have been deceiving me but was that... a **roar? **My expert vision then corrected something huge,red and dangerous came speeding... That few moments the only words that flew through my head was "_Grey,safe,now!"_With fast movement I jumped in the way of them too be snatched by a pair of razor claws,that whole dream that I had this morning became a reality,I must have been crazy out of shock..but there was something about those eyes...that gave me trust that somehow,someway...I'd be alright.


	3. Beautiful Beast

Thank you so much for the reviews guys !Especially NATSUXLUCY !Thank you man mwah *hugs* ENJOY!

I awoke on a large red heart shaped bed,covered with pillows and blankets. Whoever did this sure must have been worried about me,but then it hit me I was in a gigantic room the size of my cottage,with luxury beds,scented strawberry was candles,silk place was beautiful ! But I was so far from I looked down I noticed that I was wearing a vanilla smelling sleeping dress it was plain with blue daises sewed on."_I wasn't wearing this!Someone undressed me!"_I thought angrily throwing off 20 covers.I threw the mahogany double doors open."HEY WHAT'S THE-" I screamed but accidently bumped into someone me and him tumbling backwards."I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you Lucillia"The boy stuttered with a tray on his lap eggs,sausage,toast and cereal scattered all over him.

He was very handsome,he had rosy pink spikes and khaki green slit eyes which were hard too see since his pupils covered it,but there was something again that was so familiar about those eyes."How did you know my name!Where am I !Who are you ! Did you undress!" I demanded shaking him by the blouse."I'm Salamander Natsu,your in the Draco Mansion,And I swear I didn't look!" He replied,he had a very soft,smooth and soothing voice.I let go of him dropping him on the floor,sitting back down...picking up the surviving sausage and pancakes,"Can I have this?"I asked eagerly.

"It was made for..you" He smiled blushing a flush of rose on his cheeks,looking adorable."Gee thanks!I usually have to make my own breakfast !"I stated gobbling it down and slurping down the orange juice."Wow!For a boy you cook amazing!"I complimented with my mouth full."Back were I live,boys don't cook it's un-manly,us girls have too slave away in the kitchen all day!" I continued attempting to stand rushed to his feet instantly reaching his hand out to help showed me around the house it was beautiful,diamond windows,marble floors,"I've never seen something so amazing !"I yelped twirling in the ball room,it was so classic and timeless"Second most amazing for me.." He mumbled under breathe shyly moving his gaze to his feet."What's the first ?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

Just then the 2nd weirdest thing happened,A cow,mermaid,and maid swooped in tossing me in the air.I screamed since I was not only 10 feet in the air but my dress flew up !Natsu used his hands to shut his eyes closed but still tried catching me before the hooligans who threw me up in the first place did."**L-O-V-E,Mistress Lucy!The curse shall break,The boy shall wake!HIP-HIP-HOORAY!WE SAY,WE SAY!The Dragon's found Love!"**The three sang putting me down doing a weird dance,which involved toothpaste,a telephone and a dragon suit."This is Aquarius,Cancer and-"Natsu started rubbing the back of his head."The Dragon's found love?...You mean your the Dragon!"I gasped crawling backwards."Why ofcourse?Who do you think brought you here...you didn't think that he saved you from the Dragon did you ?"The cow chuckled but soon stopped when he saw my face blank and horrified.

Meaning that's exactly what I thought."I'm not in love with a monster!And especially not a fire-breathing freak !" I schrieked in terror and room fell silent,Natsu sped out banging the door."I thought...you saw the **real** him"Cancer said sadly leaving."Thanks a bunch Lucy"Aquarius whispered angrily jogging out."You really are blind..." the last sighed heart-broken following the was night by now and my actions had sunken deep in,making me feel really bad...I checked all the rooms until I finally got to the small,cozy room with a burning fire place in. Natsu sat on the floor with his legs to his chest,with a sad and lonely expression on his face.I leaned against the door,staring at his figure."Your still here...you can go you know,Nobody wants **me**"He whispered hollowly craddling himself "I'm a **monster"**."Natsu,I'm sorry..I was just scared and confused...I didn't mean what I said" I replied coming to sit next to him kneeling over him I placed my hand on his shoulder.**  
**

"You actually sound like you mean that,everybody leaves me except for the 3 celestial spirits,but it's their job..." He continued stabbing the wooden stake into the fireplace."For a dragon...your the most beautiful person I've ever met..."I confessed looked up at me with a stunning gleam in his jade green eyes,sparkling with smiled lively closing his eyes showing small fangs...but I wasn't scared this time I felt different,I've never felt something like this before,it was a dancing feeling in my heart,like the world stopped when I was with him..just as Erza told me "_Love's the most gorgeous thing in the world"I _remembered Erza telling me referring to Jellal. My heart was thumping against my chest,everything froze the last thing I remembered was my eyes being closed,and then something magical happened...I don't know what had gotten into me but when the dragon planted a small kiss on my lips,I


End file.
